Snowball
by It'sOkayI'mAnAvenger
Summary: "Come on, Wanda. We're gonna go on a trip," they said. "It'll be good," they said. Where did they take Wanda, you might ask? To a farm. In the middle of nowhere. (Just Fine verse)
1. Chapter 1

**CONTAINS SPOILER FOR** ** _BLACK WIDOW: FOREVER RED_**

 **AN: For those who have not read** ** _Black Widow: Forever Red,_** **this chapter refers to certain events that take place in the book. Pretty much everything you need to know beforehand is that, in the book, Natasha finds out she has a younger brother named Alexei. Everything else you need to know is mentioned inside this chapter. However, if you have a question, feel free to ask!**

 **Takes place after AOU.**

* * *

Wanda was very closed off and it was getting out of hand. Clint and Natasha thought it would be good for her to get out of the city, away from the noise, so they took her to their farm in Iowa. They gave her about a day to get herself settled, then they would try to get her involved with doing things around the house; Natasha got her to help with the cleaning, Alina let her help feed the goats, James took her along when he needed to repair a spot on the fence, and the list grew on. But she stayed silent, and when the chores were done she retreated back to her room or somewhere that was quiet. Clint was getting frustrated and couldn't figure out what to do to help her. Natasha did.

She found Wanda sitting at the bottom of the back-porch stairs. She was wearing a sweater with the sleeves pulled over her hands, leggings, and no shoes. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning forward to where her elbows rested on her knees and her head was tilted forward as if she were staring at the ground.

"Wanda, come inside, you'll freeze" Natasha said. Wanda turned her head away from her and didn't move. Natasha sighed, walked down the stairs, and sat down beside her. She sat there for a moment in silence before speaking.

"Did I ever tell you about my brother?" Natasha asked.

"If you're about to tell me that I should stop moping around because 'life goes on' like your husband did then you can save it." Wanda turned to her.

"Will you let me finish?" she snickered. "We were separated when he was a baby. The next time I saw him he was 17 years old. It's a long, confidential story but basically, I was on a mission and he died because I was stupid enough to let him come with me."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Natasha forced a smile.

Wanda was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"What was his name?" she asked.

Natasha drew a deep breath through her nose and answered, "Alexei." Her lips curved faintly at the end of the name.

"How did you get over it?" Wanda asked

"I didn't."

Natasha knew this wasn't what Wanda had expected or even wanted to hear, but she knew it helped. She knew because she saw a small glimpse of determination in the girls eyes as she stood up at went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a little fluff for ya!**

The next morning, they woke to see the first snow fall. It was thin for now but it didn't seem as though it would stop anytime soon. Clint woke Natasha then Alina and James; they were going to have a snow day. They all got ready and headed out, all but Clint. He headed to Wanda's room with some snow clothes for her. He didn't knock, just opened the door and told her to "put these clothes on and come outside", then he left. He joined his family outside and created a plan.

* * *

Wanda walked outside and didn't see anyone. She looked around for a moment, then she felt something hit her in the back. It didn't hurt much but it still scared her a bit. She reached around and felt the spot where she had been hit with her gloved hand and it came back with snow on it. She turned around to see the Bartons, each of them had a snowball in hand, ready.

That's when all h*ll broke loose. It was every man for himself and the competition was steep. James was a little clumsy but he held his own, Clint had impeccable aim, of course, but he was slow, Natasha was fast and aggressive, but Alina, Wanda concluded, was the one to look out for. The small girl not only had her mother's speed and her father's aim, she was completely silent and could easily disappear for a moment and then out of nowhere BAM! You've been hit.

It was odd. And familiar. Wanda had not had this much fun since before he… since before Pietro died. It was nice to be able to play and goof around instead of being by herself. Wanda wasn't sure why or how for that matter, but the Bartons had helped her, had loved her. And for that she would always have a soft place in her heart for a little farm in Iowa.

Snowball /ˈsnōˌbôl/

increase rapidly in size, intensity, or importance.

 **AN: Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism is always a help!**


End file.
